


In times of hardships sometimes you need a friend. (so don't push us away)

by harryisqueen



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryisqueen/pseuds/harryisqueen
Summary: It was the anniversary of his death again. This time hit Cheryl hard. Memories of attempted suicide, her dad's betrayal, her mothers growing hatred. And no one really cared about her.





	In times of hardships sometimes you need a friend. (so don't push us away)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mentions of suicide past suicide and depression.  
> Suicide hotline: 1-800-273-8255  
> You can also text GO to 73174 to chat with a trained Crisis Counselor.

Cheryl had been a bother to her family since she was small. Never the wanted twin. Never the one people wanted around. If her parents would’ve been able to they would have left her out of family photos. They had, in fact, tried it once but Jason had thrown a fit and said he wouldn’t be in them if she wasn’t.

Growing up like that had not failed to make Cheryl incredibly insecure. So she put up a front. If people wouldn’t like her and enjoy her being around she would make them. That’s how she made her way to the top of the social food chain.

It all got worse when Jason died. She felt like the little girl at home begging for her parent’s attention. Even from the grave Jason still remained the main attention in the blossom household. His death, however, did help her out at school. Everyone around her sympathized. Felt sorry for her. And at least pretended to care. 

She fed and feasted off the attention from those around her. Until it died down. And she was just evil mean girl Cheryl Blossom again. That was until it was revealed who killed her dear brother Jason. Then things stirred up again and she relished in the attention it brought her.  
Things however just got worse at home. Without her father there to run the Blossom family business and the fact that the business had been forever tainted. And suddenly her mother was prostituting herself. Cheryl’s house was beginning to feel like a literal prison and she had no one.

The Scooby gang cared when it was selective to them. At first, she thought she could consider Veronica a friend. But she cared more about being friends with Betty and only being friends with Betty than just being friends with both Cheryl & Betty.

Her world was dark and tainted. Worse than when it was dark enough for her to attempt the unthinkable. Cheryl was honestly considering trying again. This time she’d give off no hints. No chance for anyone to stop her or try to save her. It was what she wanted.

Then in waltzed Toni Topaz. The girl who unknowingly saved her life. Toni actually cared. So it seemed. It wasn’t the faux care most students at Riverdale High gave her. It was genuine and real and made Cheryl’s heart race.

That was until her mother caught wind. Just like with Heather her mother intervened except this time it was worse. She shipped her off to conversion therapy. That was the worst few days of her life. If they hadn’t hidden all things that she might be able to harm herself with she was nearly 90% sure she wouldn’t have survived and ended her own life.

Then once again Toni Topaz swooped in and saved her life again. Cheryl thought she would never be able to bounce back from what had happened at the Sisters. She refused to go back home to her mother. She couldn’t face the monster who had put her in that awful place. So Toni so graciously allowed Cheryl to stay with her.

Toni was one of the most wonderful people Cheryl had met she was certain of that. She stayed with Toni until she was finally released from the harsh clutches of her mother. She had cried tears of pure joy when guardianship was handed over to Nana Rose.

When Nana Rose passed away just months later Cheryl had cried. Cried so much she made herself physically ill. She couldn’t handle that pain. She hid herself away for 3 days before someone came knocking on her door. She answered the door to see half the Scooby Doo gang, Sweetpea and Toni.

“And what do you all want?” Cheryl demanded.

Toni raised her perfectly arched brows. 

“Nuh uh no attitude Cheryl,” Toni said.

The four of them walked past Cheryl into the house Betty shutting the door behind her. 

“We’re going to stay with you for a few days Cheryl. You aren’t going to argue with me either. Sweet Betty and Jug here told me about your attempted suicide after Jason’s death and I don’t trust you to be alone in a time like this.”

“What the hell you can’t just do that. This is my house I choose who comes in and who doesn’t. And I most definitely don’t need 4 babysitters.” Cheryl spat.

“Cher I had to break it to you but we’re not going anywhere. As annoying as you can be I don’t want anything to happen to you or you to do anything to yourself so I hate to break it to you girl but we aren’t going anywhere.” Jughead said.

Cheryl let out a frustrated scream and turned around to run up the stairs and into her room. She heard the murmurs of the four behind her as she raced up the stairs. She knew she was being dramatic but she just wanted them all to go away. She wanted to be alone right now. She shouldn’t be bothering them like this. She felt awful that they felt a responsibility to watch out for her and take care of her. She didn’t need that.

There was a light knock at her door then a soft voice,

“Cheryl baby do you mind if I come in for a minute just to talk to you?”

“Yeah come in.” Cheryl murmured.

Toni walked into the room gently shutting the door behind her. She silently walked over and sat next to Cheryl on the bed. With a light sniffle, Cheryl leaned down so she could rest her head on her girlfriends lap.

Toni’s fingers immediately began softly and swiftly running through Cheryl’s locks.

“Can you tell me why you really don’t want us here?” Toni asked.

Cheryl turned so she was facing Toni’s stomach rather than looking straight up into her eyes.

“I don’t want to be a bother. All my life I’ve had to be a burden to my entire family. Even just my presence is a burden to them I don’t want to do the same to you guys. And I know those three downstairs don’t actually care about me. They’re only here because you care about me.”

“Can I tell you something, Cheryl?” Toni asked.

Cheryl nodded her head slightly.

“When Jughead found out your Nana had passed over the weekend he was the one that suggested we should go check on you in person. He was worried about you Cher and when Betty & Sweets found out they were concerned too. People care about you, Cheryl. You’re not a bother to them either.”

“I’ve been so terrible to everyone my entire life I don’t deserve anyone’s concern,” Cheryl mumbled.

“Cheryl, can you turn and look at me for one moment please?”

Cheryl sighed but complied sitting up to look at Toni.

“You have apologized to everyone you’ve wronged. You’ve even apologized to those your parents or brother may have wronged. Because guess what? You’re a wonderful person. You’re not like your family and you’re most certainly not a burden. To me or anyone else that cares about you. And even if Jug & Sweets might not be entirely willing to admit it. They love and care about you, Cheryl. These past few months you’ve gained the love of nearly every serpent Cher. Your family may have seen you as a burden but we definitely don’t.” Toni said.

Cheryl felt as if the breath had been knocked out of her. She had never felt such warmth hand love radiating from someone. For once in her life, she felt her mind slipping. She felt herself believing that these wonderful people she could somehow call her friends loved her. And this wonderful girl sitting in front of her was her girlfriend. Her girlfriend who cared so much about her. Something she was not used to. 

Overcome by emotion Cheryl leaned forward and connected her lips to Toni’s. She pulled away after just a few short moments but when she did she saw a small loving smile on Toni’s mouth. 

“I should go apologize for acting like a brat shouldn’t I?” Cheryl questioned.

Toni let out a small chuckle. 

“Yes, I believe you should.”

Cheryl and Toni made their way down the stairs to see Jughead, Sweet Pea and Betty sitting at the bottom of the staircase discussing something under their breaths.

“Guys I believe I owe you all an apology. You came here out of concern for me and I acted like a brat.” Cheryl said.

Betty went towards Cheryl and wrapped her in a warm hug.

“I never want to ever have to see you on the edge of death again like after Jason’s death,” Betty said.

“Same here and even though you were a giant brat for over half your life you’re not one anymore so you’re cool in my book. And also what Betty said. That was the scariest moment of my entire life seeing you ready to just let go and die and I never want to see you or anyone like that again. Even if we’re intruding we’re not going to let you get like that again.” Jughead said.

Cheryl’s heartfelt overcome with love. Every inch of her body was tingling with love. Love she wasn’t used to receiving. But she was fairly certain she could get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> follow me on tumblr! harryisqu33n.tumblr.com


End file.
